Question: Compute
\[e^{2 \pi i/13} + e^{4 \pi i/13} + e^{6 \pi i/13} + \dots + e^{24 \pi i/13}.\]
Let $\omega = e^{2 \pi i/13}.$  Then from the formula for a geometric sequence,
\begin{align*}
e^{2 \pi i/13} + e^{4 \pi i/13} + e^{6 \pi i/13} + \dots + e^{24 \pi i/13} &= \omega + \omega^2 + \omega^3 + \dots + \omega^{12} \\
&= \omega (1 + \omega + \omega^2 + \dots + \omega^{11}) \\
&= \omega \cdot \frac{1 - \omega^{12}}{1 - \omega} \\
&= \frac{\omega - \omega^{13}}{1 - \omega}.
\end{align*}Since $\omega^{13} = (e^{2 \pi i/13})^{13} = e^{2 \pi i} = 1,$
\[\frac{\omega - \omega^{13}}{1 - \omega} = \frac{\omega - 1}{1 - \omega} = \boxed{-1}.\]